Carbon is known to have five unique crystalline structures, including diamond, fullerene (O-D nano graphitic material), carbon nano-tube (1-D nano graphitic material), graphene (2-D nano graphitic material), and graphite (3-D graphitic material).
The carbon nano-tube (CNT) refers to a tubular structure grown with a single wall or multi-wall, which can be conceptually obtained by rolling up a graphene sheet or several graphene sheets to form a concentric hollow structure. Carbon nano-tubes have a diameter on the order of a few nanometers to a few hundred nanometers. Its longitudinal, hollow structure imparts unique mechanical, electrical and chemical properties to the material.
A graphene plane in a graphite crystal is composed of carbon atoms occupying a two-dimensional hexagonal lattice. The constituent graphene planes can be extracted or isolated from a graphite crystal to form individual graphene sheets. An isolated, individual graphene sheet is commonly referred to as single-layer graphene. A stack of multiple graphene planes bonded through van der Waals forces in the thickness direction is commonly referred to as a multi-layer graphene, typically having 2-300 layers or graphene planes, but more typically 2-100 graphene planes. Single-layer graphene and multi-layer graphene sheets are collectively called “nano-scaled graphene platelets” (NGPs). Our research group pioneered the development of graphene materials and related production processes as early as 2002: (1) B. Z. Jang and W. C. Huang, “Nano-scaled Graphene Plates,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,071,258 (Jul. 4, 2006), application submitted in October 2012; (2) B. Z. Jang, et al. “Process for Producing Nano-scaled Graphene Plates,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/858,814 (Jun. 3, 2004); and (3) B. Z. Jang, A. Zhamu, and J. Guo, “Process for Producing Nano-scaled Platelets and Nanocomposites,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/509,424 (Aug. 25, 2006).
NGPs are typically obtained by intercalating natural graphite flakes with a strong acid and/or oxidizing agent to obtain a graphite intercalation compound (GIC) or graphite oxide, as illustrated in FIG. 1. This is most often accomplished by immersing natural graphite flakes in a mixture of sulfuric acid, nitric acid (an oxidizing agent), and another oxidizing agent (e.g. potassium permanganate or sodium chlorate). The resulting GIC is actually some type of graphite oxide particles. This GIC is then repeatedly washed and rinsed in water to remove excess acids, resulting in a graphite oxide suspension or dispersion which contains discrete and visually discernible graphite oxide particles dispersed in water. There are two processing routes to follow after this rinsing step:
Route 1 involves removing water from the suspension to obtain “expandable graphite,” which is essentially dried GIC or dried graphite oxide particles. Upon exposure of expandable graphite to a temperature in the range of 800-1050° C. for approximately 30 seconds to 2 minutes, the GIC expands by a factor of 30-300 to form a “graphite worm,” which is a collection of exfoliated, but largely un-separated or interconnected graphite flakes. In Route 1A, these graphite worms (exfoliated graphite or “networks of interconnected/non-separated graphite flakes”) can be re-compressed to obtain flexible graphite sheets that typically have a thickness in the range of 0.125 mm (125 μm)-0.5 mm (500 μm). Both exfoliated graphite and the recompressed version (flexible graphite) remain as a 3-D graphitic material that is fundamentally different and patently distinct from either 1-D CNT or 2-D graphene.
As disclosed by M. Smalc, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,292,441 (Nov. 6, 2007) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,874 (Jun. 3, 2006), and J. W. Tzeng, U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,520 (Nov. 19, 2002), these flexible graphite (FG) sheets can be used as a heat spreader material, but exhibiting a maximum in-plane thermal conductivity of less than 500 W/mK (typically <300 W/mK) and in-plane electrical conductivity no greater than 1,500 S/cm.
In Route 1B, the exfoliated graphite is subjected to mechanical shearing (e.g. using an ultrasonicator, high-shear mixer, air jet mill, or ball mill) to form separated single-layer and multi-layer graphene sheets (collectively, NGPs), as disclosed in our U.S. application Ser. No. 10/858,814. Single-layer graphene can be as thin as 0.34 nm, while multi-layer graphene can have a thickness up to 100 nm. In the present application, the thickness of multi-layer NGPs is preferably less than 20 nm.
Route 2 entails ultrasonicating the graphite oxide suspension for the purpose of separating individual graphene oxide sheets from graphite oxide particles. This is based on the notion that the inter-graphene plane separation has been increased from 0.335 nm in natural graphite to 0.6-1.1 nm in highly oxidized graphite oxide, significantly weakening the van der Waals forces that hold neighboring planes together. Ultrasonic power can be sufficient to further separate graphene plane sheets to form separate, isolated, or discrete graphene oxide (GO) sheets. These graphene oxide sheets can then be chemically or thermally reduced to obtain “reduced graphene oxides” (RGO) typically having an oxygen content of 2-10% by weight, more typically 2-5% by weight.
For the purpose of defining the claims of the instant application, NGPs include single-layer and multi-layer graphene or reduced graphene oxide with an oxygen content of 0-10% by weight, more typically 0-5% by weight, and preferably 0-2% weight. Pristine graphene has essentially 0% oxygen.
It may be noted that flexible graphite sheets (obtained by re-compression of exfoliated graphite or graphite worms) for electronic device thermal management applications have the following major deficiencies:                (1) As indicated earlier, flexible graphite (FG) sheets exhibit a relatively low thermal conductivity, typically <500 W/mK and more typically <300 W/mK.        (2) Flexible graphite sheets are also of low strength and poor structural integrity. The high tendency for flexible graphite sheets to get torn apart makes them difficult to handle in the process of integrating them in a microelectronic device.        (3) Another very subtle, largely ignored or overlooked, but critically important feature of FG sheets is their high tendency to get flaky with graphite flakes easily coming off from FG sheet surfaces and emitting out to other parts of a microelectronic device. These highly electrically conducting flakes (typically 1-500 μm in lateral dimensions and >100 nm in thickness) can cause internal shorting and failure of electronic devices.        (4) For this reason, it is necessary to apply a protective coating onto a surface or both surfaces of a flexible graphite sheet in order to prevent graphite flakes from being released.        
Similarly, the NGPs, when packed into a film or paper sheet of non-woven aggregates, exhibit a thermal conductivity higher than 1,000 W/mK only when the film or paper is cast and pressed into a sheet having a thickness lower than 10 μm, and higher than 1,500 W/mK only when the film or paper is cast and pressed into a sheet having a thickness lower than 1 μm. This is reported in our earlier U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/784,606 (Apr. 9, 2007). However, ultra-thin film or paper sheets (<10 μm) are difficult to produce in mass quantities, and difficult to handle when one tries to incorporate these thin films as a heat spreader material during the manufacturing of microelectronic devices. Further, thickness dependence of thermal conductivity (not being able to achieve a high thermal conductivity at a wide range of film thicknesses) is not a desirable feature. Non-woven aggregates of NGPs (graphene sheets or platelets) also have a tendency to get flaky.
Our earlier application (U.S. application Ser. No. 11/784,606) further disclosed a mat, film, or paper of NGPs infiltrated with a metal, glass, ceramic, resin, and CVD graphite matrix material. Later on, Haddon, et al (US Pub. No. 2010/0140792, Jun. 10, 2010) also reported NGP thin film and NGP-polymer composites for thermal management applications. The processes used by Haddon et al to produce NGPs are identical to those disclosed much earlier by us (Jang, et al. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/858,814 (Jun. 3, 2004)). The NGP-polymer composites, as an intended thermal interface material, have very low thermal conductivity, typically <<2 W/mK. The NGP films of Haddon, et al are essentially non-woven aggregates of graphene platelets, identical to those of our earlier invention (U.S. application Ser. No. 11/784,606). Again, these aggregates have a great tendency to have graphite particles flaking and separated from the film surface, creating internal shorting problem for the electronic device containing these aggregates. They also exhibit low thermal conductivity unless made into thin films (10 nm-300 nm, as reported by Haddon, et al) which are very difficult to handle in a real device manufacturing environment. Balandin, et al (US Pub. No. 2010/0085713, Apr. 8, 2010) also disclosed a graphene layer produced by CVD deposition or diamond conversion for heat spreader application. More recently, Kim, et al (N. P. Kim and J. P. Huang, “Graphene Nanoplatelet Metal Matrix,” US Pub. No. 2011/0108978, May 10, 2011) reported metal matrix infiltrated NGPs. However, metal matrix material is too heavy and the resulting metal matrix composite does not exhibit a high thermal conductivity.
Another prior art material for thermal management application is the pyrolitic graphite film. The lower portion of FIG. 1 illustrates a process for producing prior art pyrolitic graphitic films or sheets. The process begins with carbonizing a polymer 46 at a carbonization temperature of 500-1,000° C. for 2-10 hours to obtain a carbonized material 48, which is followed by a graphitization treatment at 2,500-3,200° C. for 5-24 hours to form a graphitic film 50. This is a slow, tedious, and energy-intensive process. Carbonization of certain polymers (e.g. polyacrylonitrile) involves the emission of toxic species.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a highly thermally conductive composite thin film (composed of graphene oxide-bonded graphene sheets, also herein referred to as “GO gel-bonded NGPs” or “GO-bonded NGPs”) and an integrated graphene film (obtained by heat-treating graphene oxide gel to merge graphene oxide sheets in an edge-to-edge manner) that can be used for thermal management applications (e.g. for use as a heat spreader) in a microelectronic device, such as a mobile phone (including a smart phone), a notebook computer, a tablet, an e-book, a telecommunication device, and any hand-held computing device or portable microelectronic device.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a highly conductive integrated graphene film and GO gel-bonded NGP composite thin-film structure that exhibits a thermal conductivity greater than 600 W/mK, typically greater than 800 W/mK, more typically greater than 1,500 W/mK (even when the film thickness is greater than 10 μm), and most preferably and often greater than 1,700 W/mK.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an NGP-GO composite thin-film or integrated graphene film that exhibits a relatively thickness-independent thermal conductivity.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a GO-bonded pristine graphene composite thin film or an integrated graphene film that exhibits exceptional thermal and electrical conductivity properties.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an NGP-GO composite thin-film sheet or an integrated graphene film that is lightweight and exhibits a relatively high strength or structural integrity.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a highly conductive NGP-GO composite thin-film sheet or an integrated graphene film wherein the in-plane thermal conductivity is greater than 600 W/mK (preferably and typically greater than 1,000 W/mK) and in plane electrical conductivity is greater than 2,000 S/cm (preferably and typically >3,000 S/cm), and/or a tensile strength greater than 10 MPa (preferably and typically >40 MPa).